Consumers utilize electronic vapor cigarettes, pipes, and modified vapor devices to enjoy what is commonly known as “vaping.” Vaping is an increasingly popular market segment, which has been, and continues to, steadily gaining market share over the last several years. The fluid utilized for vaping within some electronic vapor devices is commonly known as “eJuice.” The eJuice currently utilized in the vaping market contains at least one of propylene glycol (PG) and vegetable glycerin (VG). In fact, a majority of the liquid contained in an eJuice cartridge, chamber, soaked batting system, or other receptacle for eJuice is made up of one or both of PG and/or VG. The PG and/or VG are largely responsible for the vapor plume created by the heated or otherwise dispersed eJuice inhaled and exhaled by users. Some users enjoy the ‘vapor cloud’ created by using eJuice containing PG and/or VG in vapor devices. However, there are consequences associated with the vapor cloud produced by PG and/or VG. Namely, the vapor cloud is an annoyance to many non-vapor users which has triggered subsequent banning of vaping in certain designated areas, such as restaurants, workplaces, etc. It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for providing a vapor device capable of using both an eJuice that produces a substantially invisible vapor cloud (e.g., eJuice that is substantially free from PG and VG) for times when discretion is important to a user, and a traditional eJuice that contains PG and/or VG for times when a user wishes to view the vapor cloud produced by the vapor device.